


Concession

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Kate&Neal&Moz, post-successful-heist celebration." Kate wants something from Mozzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



It's winter in Chicago, and the apartment they’re in smells like moldy cheese, but Kate doesn't care, because neatly packed away behind the wall is a first edition of Goethe's Faust. Hale needs his cut, and they still have to pay Mozzie's contacts, but there will be enough left over to get them back to New York and hopefully enough after that to fund bigger jobs.

Kate's halfway in Neal's lap, but it's Mozzie's she's looking at, pointedly meeting his eyes. “Say it,” she demands. Mozzie sniffs and looks away. “Say it,” she repeats.

“It could have gone worse,” Mozzie allows.

Neal looks at Kate expectantly. He's watching the two of them like he would a tennis match.

“Mozzie...” She's not backing down here.

“Fine!” Mozzie throws up his hands. “You were right. The south entrance was the way to go.”

“Thank you,” she says pleasantly. “Was that so hard?” Mozzie grumbles something she graciously pretends not to hear, and Neal laughs.

“I think this party needs more champagne,” Neal says, standing. His hand lingers on Kate's shoulder.

Kate leans back and grins at Mozzie. After a few seconds his lips twitch.

Life is good.


End file.
